Snowy Day of Christmas
by Last Marauder of Five
Summary: What are the characters of The Vampire Diaries doing on Christmas? Read to find out! Delena, Caroline/Tyler and  Beremy.
1. Playing in the Snow

Disclaimer- My Christmas wish could have been to own The Vampire Diaries, but as I don't think I ever will, it wasn't. Anyway, I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Snowy Day of Christmas

Playing in the Snow

Elena smiled as she stepped on the snow. She loved it when it snowed on Christmas. It gave her the chance to go out and have some fun before dinner. She took her gloves out, eager to try out the fluffy new snow that had just fallen. Content, she ran and jumped on a snowbank, laughing happily.

But Elena's happiness was short lived. Little after she had started to build herself a snowman, Damon Salvatore appeared in her garden. She grunted. Since last night, when she had looked out the window and seen the thousands of snowflakes slowly descending to the ground, she had looked forward to spending some time playing outside like she used to do when her parents were still alive. She remembered clapping her hands excitedly as she watched the snowflakes fall down, looking forward to spending some time outside with her family. Her dad would take a camera and take tons of photos of Jeremy and her playing together, building snow forts, throwing snowballs at each other and just having fun.

But after their deaths, it just hurt too much to even think about snow. In the previous winter, she had taken refuge behind a good book, locked up in her room with her blinds closed. However, she knew that, if she wanted to live up to her promise of being different this year, of going back to her old personality, "fun Elena", as Caroline called her, she had to get over the memories of the past. And thus, she had to go out and have some fun in the snow, even if she had to do it all by herself.

Damon, though, seemed to think that she should play in the snow with him.

- Don't be like this, Elena. You know you're happy to see me. - Damon said, smirking.

Elena gave him an exasperated sigh. All she had wanted was a peaceful afternoon, but apparently she would have to deal with Damon.

- Damon, you know as well as I do that I'm not happy to see you. Now, if you wouldn't mind, could you step out of my garden? - Elena asked, her hands on her hips.

- I'm hurt! - He mocked.

For a second, Elena actually believed that he was going to give up and go do something else. After all, even in a town as small as Mystic Falls, there was a lot of better stuff to do than to annoy her. There were lots of other people to annoy, as well. However, all her hopes were taken away as Damon's eyes lit up.

- How about this: let's have a snowman building competition. If I win, I get to stay with you, if you win, I'll leave and this will be the last you'll see of me until dinner, alright?

She considered his proposition carefully. It wasn't that big of a wager. Losing would be the same as not playing. With a sigh, she nodded.

- Fine. Let's just get this over with, shall we? - She agreed

Damon immediately started to gather snow, his eyes often leaving his task and wandering to the girl avidly working beside him. Elena shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. For some time already, she had found being in his presence extremely hard. She could feel his eyes on her, tracking her movements. Normally, she wouldn't mind, but ever since she had kissed him, even though he had been on his deathbed, it made her uncomfortable.

She wished Damon would stop staring at her and concentrated on his task, even if that meant that he had a bigger chance to win. Elena eyes shifted from the tiny ball at her feet to the almost complete snowman standing in front of Damon. There was no way she was going to be able to finish her snowman before him, and being distracted by his staring didn't help. She sighed, thinking that she might as well do what she had planned on doing, enjoy the snow.

Elena looked around, smiling evilly as she had an idea. She picked up a bit of the snow that was nearby and shaped it into a ball, aiming at Damon. Just as he turned to see how she was doing, she threw it at him, hitting the stunned vampire straight in the face. He narrowed his eyes, holding back a laugh, and murmured loud enough for her to hear:

- You will pay for this, I will make you pay!

With that, he made a whole stack of snowballs. Laughing, he aimed one at her and threw it. She didn't even have a chance to protect herself. She smiled as she started to build more ammunition. She very well knew that she would never be able to win that war, but she was actually enjoying herself.

She had missed having so much fun during Christmas. They playfully jumped around, rolled on the snow and hid behind the garden's decoration, trying to avoid each other's snowballs. Not even for a minute did she think about her parents. All that was on her mind was that she wanted that afternoon to last forever.

- Damon... - She said as she dodged another ball - It's getting late. I have to go back in and get ready for dinner.

Damon shook his head, smiling. Elena knew what that meant. He had no plans of leaving any time soon. She could feel her lips turning up in a small smile against her will. He couldn't know. If he ever found out that she had had that much fun just playing in the snow with him he would never let it go. He would keep bothering her about it, mocking her, using it against her.

- I can't stay, Damon, really. - She insisted.

At the same time that her brain was screaming for her to get out of there, foreseeing what was about to happen, her heart was telling her that, while Stefan was somewhere getting ready for dinner, probably picking out a tuxedo, completely ignoring her, not even interested in knowing what her previous Christmas had been like, Damon was there, entertaining her. He was there for her, not only with her. He might not have known the how he had helped her that afternoon, but he took an interest in being with her, in imposing his presence because he knew she wanted him to be there. And , with that thought, she decided to follow her heart.

Damon came closer, the smirk falling of his face as he realized that she wasn't moving away. For the first time, she didn't step back, she didn't say a word and most importantly, she didn't reject him. A part of her wanted him to go away, to be playing a trick on her. But she knew he was serious and she knew she would be disappointed if he turned his back on her. For a long time, she had expected something like this to happen. She just never had the courage to deny the safety, the stability Stefan constant presence and kind nature gave her in a world where she couldn't be safe anywhere. But now she did, and nothing was going to take that away from her.

She could count the seconds as Damon came close, the look in his eyes doubtful yet hopeful. Elena could only guess what was going through his mind. She knew that he had wanted something like that to happen for a long time, but she also knew that he had his doubts about a relationship between the two of them. If he didn't, she wouldn't be standing there, thinking about him. What Damon wants, Damon gets, and she knew that very well.

When he finally gave the last possible step towards Elena, his eyes filled up with a kind of joy she hadn't seen for a long time, and which she never thought she would see in Damon's face. His hands grabbed hers and she had to control the instinct of pulling away. She had tried to avoid that for so long she couldn't quite believe she had managed to follow her heart. She had done so much to avoid being with Damon. She had fooled herself, trying to make it so she thought she didn't have any feelings towards him. But as she stood before him, their breaths mingling from their proximity, she couldn't understand why.

As he realized Elena wasn't playing him, Damon allowed his lips to find hers. She could have sworn time stopped just for them. Nothing else existed, just Damon and her. And, alone in the world as they were, they could enjoy the moment. But it still ended too fast. Elena, as if shaken back to reality, pulled away, her eyes so wide they looked like brown spheres. She had done it. She had finally done what she had wanted to do for so long, she had kissed Damon. But it didn't feel real. Nothing about that moment felt real. For a second, she wondered if all that was really happening or if the image had been implanted in her mind. Everything was so perfect it almost seemed like Christmas magic. She looked around, trying to find Damon so that she could have some proof that she hadn't imagined the kiss, but he was nowhere to be found. With a worried sigh, she brought her hands to her lips. She could still feel the touch of Damon's lips on hers. She was sure it had happened.

Elena smiled as she walked back into the house. If they really had kissed, she would know by the next day. It wasn't like Damon would keep it a secret.


	2. The Girl at The Grill

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, not even during Christmas season.

The Girl at The Grill

Damon walked into The Grill, sighing. He really needed a drink. He had kissed Elena and she hadn't moved away. In fact, she had seemed to enjoy it. He felt slightly guilty about leaving her standing there, probably confused, but he couldn't stay. He had dreamed of doing something like that for so long, he had imagined how it would feel to kiss her again, how she would react, but never had he thought that it would happen, that she would allow him to get even close to touching her lips with his. He just couldn't believe it had actually happened.

Shaking his head at himself, getting all worked up about a girl for the first time in 145 years, he looked around. Damon frowned as he saw Alaric in a corner, sitting at the bar with a bored look on his face. Curious, he walked over to his friend and plopped himself down on the seat beside him, signaling for the bartender to get him a drink. The one thing he loved about always going to the same hangout place was that the employees already knew what he wanted, so there was no need to order.

What are you doing here, Damon? - Alaric asked, his voice even more bored than his look.

- I'm having a drink. You? - Damon replied, a small smile forming on his lips.

- I'm trying to pick up a girl. - Admitted Alaric, hiding his head on his hands.

- At five in the afternoon? - Damon raised his eyebrows, his smile turning into a laugh.

Alaric grunted. Damon wondered why he was like that. He had expected him to get over Jenna much faster than he was. In a way, he almost felt bad for the guy. He knew about the pain of losing a loved one, but somehow Damon always thought that people had to run through the pain, to burry it and leave it buried forever.

- Fine, go ahead, there are so many beautiful and hot girls here. - Damon said, sarcastically.

Looking around, Damon found that there actually was a girl like that sitting at one of the tables in The Grill. He smiled. The perfect target. Being the only other person in the establishment, she didn't have "safety in numbers". Damon poked Alaric in the ribs and nodded towards her.

- Go for it. - He whispered.

Alaric got up, scrubbing the imaginary dirt out of his clothing, and walked towards her. Damon watched as the two of them laughed and seemingly had a blast. Then, without much warning, the girl leaned over and kissed Alaric on the lips. The kiss soon became deeper and deeper, until they both got up, still kissing, and disappeared into the parking lot.

Damon sighed as a thought came to his mind. That could have been what his kiss with Elena was going to turn into if he just hadn't run away. With one last look at the direction to which his friend had disappeared, Damon ran to Elena's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I was thinking about posting the next chapter today, too. I already have it written and saved on my computer. What do you guys think? Should I post it today or wait until tomorrow?<strong>


	3. What He Left Behind

Disclaimer- Again, I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Three- What He Left Behind

Stefan stood majestically watching Mystic Falls from a nearby hill. The tiny part of him that could still feel longed for him to go spend that night at home, with Elena and his brother, and that part of him had driven him there. He didn't want to feel again, but somehow he couldn't help but answer the call of his suppressed emotions. He supposed that somethings never changed.

"Even in death, your heart is pure, Stefan. I sense that about you. That will be your curse." Emily had said. Sometimes he couldn't help but to think that she had been wrong. He wasn't pure. He had done so many horrible things while he was under Klaus' compulsion, he had fed on so many innocent people. He didn't want to feel the pain he knew he would feel if he just flipped the switch back on. But even as he forced himself to keep on being the Ripper, he could still feel somethings and he still had the need to act on them. That day, his most urgent need was to be with his friends. But he wouldn't act on it, not that time.

He felt a movement behind him and he turned, his fangs bared. Katherine. She shouldn't be there, she shouldn't be anywhere near him that day. He knew he was unstable. There was no telling what he might do. Sometimes he was the bloodthirsty killer known as the Ripper and sometimes he was the vampire Elena had fallen in love with. He had absolutely no control over which time he was what.

- Stefan! What are you doing here? - Katherine asked him, frowning.

- That's none of your business. - He answered.

He couldn't bring himself to admit what was happening. He was, in many ways, the same guy that had killed countless people and then written their names on a wall so that he never forgot what he had done, who they were. He could never be completely cold-blooded. There would always be a part of him that was human.

- It is my business. I'm the one who's helping you out, I'm the one who told you what you needed to know to save your brother's life. Had he driven that stake through Klaus' heart, he would be dead right now. - She argued, coming closer to him.

He stared down at Mystic Falls, wondering which one of the many moving dots was his brother. From that distance, even with his vampire enhanced vision, he couldn't make out the tiny beings walking around in the fluffy snow. He watched as cars ran down the roads and people strolled in the sidewalks and played in the snow. He couldn't believe that just a few weeks before he had been one of them, another dot amongst many, living as normal a life as a supernatural creature could in Mystic Falls.

- Come on, Stefan, tell me. - Ordered Katherine.

But he didn't want to. If he told her, she would find a way of keeping him from going back home, and he didn't want that to happen.

- I'm coming home. - He whispered too lowly for her to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, Sunshine and <strong>**gaby!**


	4. Getting on Her Good Side

Disclaimer: I don't own, I have never owned and will probably never own The Vampire Diaries.

Getting on Her Good Side

The store wasn't prepared for Caroline. She walked in, her arm linked on Tyler's, and the shopkeepers offered to help her, just like they would with any other customer. They had no idea what they were signing in for.

She looked in delight at the many racks of clothing displayed on the store. She was going to have a blast. Caroline dragged Tyler around, choosing so many clothes she had to ask him and two shopkeepers to help her carry them. Formal and more relaxed dresses, cute jeans and T-shirts, top and shorts, every single kind of clothing Caroline liked was chosen to be tried on.

Every time Tyler gave her an idea, she smiled. She loved the way he got involved in the activities she enjoyed, it didn't matter whether it was girly or not. He didn't seem to mind that Caroline had dragged him into an afternoon full of clothes, modeling and spending money. She loved it that he would do something like that for her without complaining.

But even all that didn't change the fact that she was still a little bit mad at him. She had promised herself that she would forget it and enjoy Christmas and the shopping that came before it, but somehow she wasn't being able to get if of her mind. She understood, in a way, why he thought that being sired to Klaus in exchange of not having to turn into a wolf every full-moon was a good deal, but it still made her mad.

However, she wasn't going to think about it. She was just going to take her mind of it with her favorite hobby, shopping.

- How do I look? - She asked as she turned around, her black dress flying around her.

- Even more beautiful than usual, if that's possible. - Tyler answered, smiling.

She knew he was attempting to get on good side, just like any boy she had ever dated, but she couldn't help but be flattered. Something about him made it impossible for her to ignore his typically masculine apologies. For some reason, she just couldn't be too mad at him for too long. Her anger faded completely as she stared into his eyes and realized that he was the right guy for her, that even though he could be annoying at times, he really cared about her, that he would give her his life if that was what it took for her to forgive him.

Slightly confused, she went back into the changing room and looked around. There were great piles of clothing on the ground and on the chairs, covering almost every inch of the large room she had been given.

As a thought crossed her mind, she smiled. Not only was she going to spend the whole afternoon trying on clothes and finding new combinations as she was going to hear a lot of compliments.

- This is going to be fun! - She murmured, aware that Tyler's now enhanced hearing would make it easy for him to eavesdrop on her.


	5. Apologies Sometimes aren't Enough

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries isn't mine. Big surprise, right?

Chapter Five- Apologies Sometimes aren't Enough

He couldn't take it anymore. So much time had already passed since the last time he had spoken to Anna, the last time he had seen her, and still Bonnie wouldn't talk to him.

Yes, he made out with her. Yes, she was his ex-girlfriend. Yes, he was with Bonnie at the time he kissed her. But she had been dead and suddenly she was there, with him. He could talk to her, he could see her and he could touch her. It was just too much. He knew what he had done was wrong, that he shouldn't have kissed Anna, but he wished Bonnie would talk to him again, even if she didn't accept his apology.

With a sigh, Jeremy knocked on Bonnie's door for the fifth time that day. She might have slammed the door on his face more than one time, shouted at him to stay away, but he still hoped that he would be able to talk to her, to at very least hear him out, know his side of the story.

- What now, Jeremy? - She asked, crossing her arms.

- Just hear me out, please! - He pleaded.

- There is nothing to discuss, it's over. You were kissing your dead girlfriend, Jeremy. - Bonnie told him, her voice coming out more angry than she wanted it to.

- Bonnie, I told you I'm sorry. It won't happen again. - His voice became lower as he realized that really had no arguments.

- Apologies sometimes aren't enough.- And with that, Bonnie shut the door on his face.

He walked away, his head bent low. For the first time, he had actually managed to make Bonnie hear him out and he had blown it. He had nothing to say but a petty "I'm sorry, it won't happen again", as if he had just let some expensive porcelain fall.

He ran back home, looking forward to being alone. It had been a long time since he had last longed for loneliness like he was longing at that moment. He didn't even want Bonnie to bother him. He wondered what he could do for her to want him back, what it would take for her to trust him again, to love him once more. Probably more than he could ever do. He made a mental note to ask her when he didn't feel so horrible anymore, which he estimated would be around an eternity from then.

But as he listened to some music, locked in his room, he realized that the only way for him to ever be happy again was for him to go after Bonnie and do all what he could to have her heart back. And thus, he went to her house for the sixth time that day.

- What can I do? - He asked Bonnie as she answered the door.

- About? - She frowned.

- If apologies sometimes aren't enough, what can I do? - He pressed her.

When he received no reply, he started to turn away, not wanting to just stand there and wait for the door to slam on his nose. But, for his surprise, a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He almost gasped as his lips met Bonnie's.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Don't worry, this is the last chapter before going back to the main plot. Unless, of course, you guys want me to write one about Klaus, too? If you want, please review or PM me!<strong>


	6. Going to the Salvatore's

Disclaimer: When I own The Vampire Diaries, pigs will fly. So no, I don't own The Vampire Diaries

Going to the Salvatore's

It was time. Elena took one last look in the mirror and nodded, satisfied with her new outfit. She smiled. It had taken her forever to choose something to wear, but now that she had, she was really happy with herself.

She turned around, her high heels making a clicking sound as they hit the floor. Dinner at the Salvatore's, with Damon... She was really nervous. If she didn't hear anything about their kiss, it would probably mean that it never happened and she would be crushed, her heart would be crushed. She wondered how much more she could take. Jenna died, Stefan was taken from her, then she almost had him back but the opportunity ripped away from her. She had no idea if she could handle much more.

Her hand rested on the doorknob for a while. She knew she could do it, she could go to the dinner. If she didn't, she would have to wait until morning to know if the kiss had really happened. She knew she couldn't wait that long. With a sigh, she turned the doorknob.

The snow fell all around her, setting a beautiful scene. She wished her mind could relax for her to enjoy it, but it couldn't. It kept running through possible scenarios for the dinner, skipping from one unlikely case to the other, trying to foresee everything. The snow crunched underneath her heels, making a soothing sound, but not even that was enough to calm her preoccupied mind. Even though she was really anxious to know whether what had happened a few hours before was true or not, Elena couldn't help but want to stay outside, to never know, to protect her heart from the possible truth.

The Salvatore Boarding House got closer and closer, becoming easier to see in the darkness of winter's night. She could almost feel the answer getting closer to herself, ready to sneak up on her when she last expected. Truth had the uncanny ability to surprise you even when you expect it, when you are looking over your shoulder, waiting for it. Somehow, it always found a way to sneak up on you.

She arrived at the house's doorstep. She knew she had to go in, she knew she had to face the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to move, even as the cold wind hit her almost unprotected legs. She took a deep breath, making a promise that she would open the door when she counted down to three.

One... Two... Three. As she thought the last number, she opened the door. It didn't take a second for Damon to reach the door and extend his arm, signaling for her to take off her coat and hand to him. She smiled. One of the things she loved about Damon was that he could be a gentleman when he wanted to.

He took her hand into his and led her to the living room. Elena's muscles tensed up as she remembered what was going to happen that night. She knew that her worry about the kiss seemed foolish when compared to all what she had been through, the sacrifice, Stefan's disappearance, Klaus, but she couldn't help but feel like it was much more important, at that moment, than anything else in the world.


	7. Kiss and Tell

Disclaimer: I wish I owned The Vampire Diaries, but I don't.

Kiss and Tell

Damon couldn't believe himself. After going out with so many girls, he seemed to have learned nothing. He had forgotten one of the most important rules when dealing with them, never leave them without an explanation. He could only wonder what she was thinking. Maybe she was angry with him, maybe she wanted to kill him for kissing and going away like that. But he was going back to fix his mistake.

As he ran, he thought about the moment they had shared. It seemed like it had lasted forever, but at the same time it had ended too fast. There was something magical about it, something he hadn't felt in so long. The last time he had felt felt that was when he was kissing Katherine. He wondered whether it had something to do with the fact that Elena was the Petrova doppleganger. Mentally shrugging, he got to the conclusion that it didn't matter.

Damon smiled as he got to the door. It was time. He was going to apologize for going away like he had and they were going to kiss and make up. The rest, Damon had no idea how would play out.

Out of politeness, he knocked. Receiving no answer, Damon frowned. Never, even when she was really angry at him and wanted him out of her sight, did she ignore him when he wanted to talk to her. She might not be in the mood, but she always heard him out, no exceptions.

Worried, he opened the door, calling her name. He waited, hoping a reply of any kind, a grunt, a sigh, an annoyed "yes", anything. She didn't answer. He was almost freaking out when he remembered to check the kitchen's clock. He ventured into the living room, his vampire senses at maximum capacity.

As he arrived at the kitchen, he understood why Elena hadn't answered. The clock on the wall showed that it was already seven o'clock, and the dinner they had planned would take place at seven thirty. She had probably already left and was on her way to his house. He almost laughed at himself, assuming the worse. A thought crossed his mind as he left Elena's home. He had no idea how he would talk to her about the kiss. He was sure that she wouldn't like him to tell everyone about what had happened earlier that day, but he also knew that she expected him to say something. With a sigh, he decided that he was going to be himself, after all, that was the Damon she had grown used to. She wouldn't even think that he would take another course of action.

He set of running back to his house, hoping that he would get there before Elena. As the snowflakes started to fall from the sky, Damon saw a blur in the distance, slowly walking in the same direction as he was. He smiled. Elena was fine and he would most certainly get to the Boarding House before her.

The only thing left for him to try and figure out was how he was going to approach her about the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm not sure if I'll manage to update again today. I hope so, though. Oh, and thank you for all the Story Alerts, Favorite Stories and reviews!<strong>


	8. Christmas Decorations

Disclaimer: I still don't own The Vampire Diaries and I don't think I ever will.

Christmas Decorations

Elena didn't think Damon would be that polite during dinner. Not only did he take her coat and led her to the living room as he also gave her his seat. She couldn't help but imagine that something was up with him. She knew Damon, and that wasn't his usual behavior. Normally, he would never bother with old-fashioned manners and etiquette 101. He was, of course, always polite enough, like any well-behaved person, but never like that. She was sure something was up.

- So, Damon, did you have a nice day? - She asked, trying to get him to say something about the kiss.

Damon looked around, as if checking to see if there was anyone else in the room. They were alone. Elena's lips turned up just slightly. It was the perfect time for him to say something.

- Yep. You? - He replied, his muscles tensing a little bit, though enough for Elena to notice.

- Sure. I had one hell of a day. - She smiled, remembering what had happened earlier. She was absolutely positive that it made her day classifiable as a nice one.

Elena expected Damon to say something, to carry on the conversation, to comment on his kissing abilities, but she received no reply. Her smile faltered. The possibility of her having imagined the kiss seemed to become more probable each second that passed. She had counted on Damon's rather big ego to take over their conversation, but it seemed like she was going to have to be the one to do it. But she still hoped that he would get over his newfound shyness, so she decided to look at the Christmas decoration around the living room.

She found it quite funny to see the Boarding House all red and green. Above the fireplace, there was a garland full of kinds of fruit and flowers she had never seen before. Elena smiled as she spotted a particularly pretty plant. It was a black flower whose petals seemed to open and close around its core in irregular intervals.

- Do you like it? - A voice behind her asked.

Elena blushed at being caught so entranced with a flower, but her attention soon went back to the plant. She wasn't sure if she liked it. It seemed happy and sad at the same time, as if it were caught in a storm of different emotions.

- Yes, yes I do. - She replied, caressing the flower with her thumb.

- I found it a couple of days ago. Guess what I named it? - Damon asked, his lips turning up in a wicked smile.

- What? - She questioned him.

She inhaled its sweet smell, smiling. She had always loved flowers, and there was something about that one that attracted her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

- Elena.


	9. Appearances

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own The Vampire Diaries

Appearances

* * *

><p><em>- I found it a couple of days ago. Guess what I named it? - Damon asked, his lips turning up in a wicked smile.<em>

_- What? - She questioned him._

_She inhaled its sweet smell, smiling. She had always loved flowers, and there was something about that one that attracted her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it._

_- Elena._

* * *

><p>- Why? - Elena asked, frowning<p>

- It just reminded me of you. - Damon shrugged.

Convinced that she wasn't going to get anything else out of him, Elena put the flower down. Something about holding a plant that had the same name as she did made her uneasy.

She was about to take another look around when a noise called her attention. There was someone else in the room. She spun around, her dress flying with her movement, and ended up face to face with Caroline.

- Elena! You will not believe what happened today! - She started, almost jumping with excitement.

Elena held back a sigh. Caroline wouldn't believe what happened to her that day. She only needed to know if it had really happened. She took a deep breath and made herself a promise. She was going to enjoy that day, no matter what.

- So, what happened? - Elena asked Caroline, smiling.

- I beat my own record! I bought 15 new clothes Elena! I'll show you the other ones when you go to my house, but look at this cutie here! - Caroline turned so that Elena could see her new clothes..

She was wearing a black jeans with beautiful white top which hung from her shoulders. On the back, the T-shirt read "I'm in peace with myself". Elena smiled. She knew how much her friend love shopping and the how much the clothes she bought meant to her, so she wasn't going to let her mood ruin Caroline's excitement.

- I love it, Caroline! - She replied, passing her hand on the fabric. - What is it made of?

- Cotton. It's going to shrink once I put it on the washer, but I think it's ok. - She said, smiling maniacally.

Elena was completely conscious that Tyler, who had escorted Caroline to the dinner, and Damon weren't interested in their conversation and it was driving her mad. Caroline could be really sweet but, at times, she thought only of herself, and that was one of those times.

When she heard a knock on the door, Elena almost passed out of relief. Maybe Bonnie would be able to bring up a topic of conversation that would interest them all. She could hardly be more right. Bonnie walked in, her arms linked with Jeremy's, like they had never fought. Elena smiled. That was what she liked to see during Christmas.

But before any explanation could be given, the door burst open like a strong wind had just knocked it of its hinges. In the living room, stood an uninvited guest.


	10. Getting a Grip

Disclaimer: I still don't own The Vampire Diaries, and I probably never will.

Getting a Grip

Stefan couldn't quite believe himself. There he was, an emotionless, cold-blooded killer, going back home for Christmas. Even though he had promised himself he wouldn't give in to the urge of going back to Mystic Falls, something about seeing it again made him break his promise, and he didn't regret it. The only thing that worried him was whether Katherine would follow him or not. He hadn't told her about his decision, of course, but it was only a matter of time before she figured it all out. And when she did, if she followed him to Mystic Falls, no one in the little city would be safe.

His mind was set in one thing and one thing only, to find Elena. Since it was Christmas night, he figured she would be with Damon in the Salvatore Boarding House. But, to cover all options before meeting his brother, he decided to check her house out first.

The lights in the living room and kitchen were on, but Stefan could hear no sound coming from within the building's walls. A part of him was screaming for him to break into the house and make sure that Elena was safe, but another part, the cold-blooded and more rational one, was telling him that there was nothing he could do if she wasn't fine, and that the best thing would be for him to go to his house looking for her.

His first instinct was to listen to the second voice, the one that had guided him through so many battles that he had fought since he was turned. But then the image of Elena, fallen on the kitchen's floor, her neck broken, invaded his mind and he almost ran into the house. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. The mess inside his head was driving him slowly mad. He didn't know to which side he should listen. The switch that controlled his emotions was no longer working, allowing a few unwanted feelings to pour out of their prison into the vampire's mind. He would soon lose any and all hold he had on them.

With a sigh, he opened the door to Elena's house and took a small step in, keeping both his ears and his nose open to anything even remotely strange. He couldn't hear anyone breathing or any heartbeats. He could feel his emotions creeping out of his grip, sneakily trying influence his decisions. But he couldn't allow them. If he ever let them completely into his mind, he might not be able to put them back under his hold and, in some ways, he still didn't want to feel. All he wanted was to feel the good things, the love he had for Elena, the happiness of them being together, and none of the bad things, like the guilt he would feel over the deaths he had caused.

He searched the whole building, from the kitchen to Elena's bathroom, but found nothing. He felt relief starting to take over his mind and he quickly shoved it away. He had to keep a tight grip on his emotions at least until he was back with his girlfriend. The urge the glimpse of his emotions gave him to feel again was almost stronger than the need he had to find Elena. He knew he would break down on spot if he was flooded all his suppressed feelings. He had to hang on for a few more minutes, just a few more minutes.

Desperate, he ran to Salvatore Boarding House.


	11. Unwanted and Uninvited

Disclaimer: For the third time today, I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Unwanted and Uninvited

Elena's first instinct was to scream at him. She didn't understand how he could, after so much time, after leaving her, after she had spent so many nights awake, thinking about him, wondering how he was, just show up on Damon's doorstep during Christmas. She had finally moved on, she had finally done what she had wanted to do for so long, and then suddenly her ex-boyfriend popped out of nowhere.

- What do you want? - She asked, her voice coming out more bitter than she had meant it to.

She knew that it was only a matter of time, minutes, most probably, before she forgave him, before she remembered what she used to feel for him - what she still felt for him- and hugged him tightly. But something was nagging at her from the back of her mind. She knew what it was, and she also knew that she didn't want to hear it. Her rational side had the uncanny ability to ruin moments. With a sigh, she gave in and allowed herself to analyze the situation logically. It took her no more than a second to realize that he was probably still with the emotions' switch turned off and thus his visit to their house was business, not pleasure.

She let out a slightly disappointed grunt and waited for Stefan's answer.

- I'm here to see you, Elena. - He said, his voice coming out in shaky breaths.

She couldn't believe it. She wasn't sure whether he had really flipped the switch back on, if he was the vampire she had met a long time ago or if he was the Ripper, but she desperately wanted it to be the first option. She thought of the many times she had imagined a scene like that, where Stefan just suddenly returned home. In all the images she had mounted on her mind, not even one of them predicted what she was feeling. She wanted so badly to scream at him, to strangle him, to plunge a stake on his heart, but at the same time she was perfectly aware of the slight smile forming on her lips.

- Stefan... What are you doing here? - She asked, frustrated as she couldn't think of better question to ask.

- I want to be with you again! I want to have the life I had here before Klaus came and ruined it all. - His voice became more shaky and he seemed to have a hard time making the words come out.

Elena almost smiled. That had been all she had wished for in the previous weeks. She couldn't even count the amount of times she had dreamed of finding Stefan. But as she faced him and thought of the kiss she had shared with Damon, the kiss she had longed for even when Stefan was still on Mystic Falls, she found herself wanting Stefan to go back to being the Ripper, the lone hunter he had become.

- Look... - She started, wondering what to say.

But as the sentence started to leave her mouth, Stefan passed out.


	12. When All Else Fails, Go Have Fun

Disclaimer: Who would have guessed? I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

When All Else Fails, Go Have Fun

Elena jumped. She was afraid that maybe Stefan was hurt, that he had to fight to get to her. Guilt immediately started to take over her mind. She had been so worried about her own problems that she didn't stop to think that something might have happened to her ex-boyfriend. She approached him, her steps slow and slightly clumsy. Though she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was still afraid of him. She had no idea whether he would jump, grab her and drag her away to Klaus. But at the same time, she feared that something would happen to him if she didn't help, if she just ignored him. As much as she would like to deny it, to make things simpler, she still cared about him.

She stopped in front of Stefan's limp body, eyeing it warily. Trusting didn't come too easily for her after all what she had been through in the past few months. She looked at Damon, waiting for an answer, for a reason as to why Stefan had passed out so suddenly. But he didn't seem to know any more than she did.

Still apprehensive, Elena crouched beside him. She didn't know what to do. She shot another glance at Damon, pleading him to give her an answer, anything that might lead her to knowing what to do. She watched as Damon's expression changed from worried to annoyed. She couldn't imagine why he was acting like that, but at that moment she didn't really care. All she wanted was to know that Stefan was going to be ok.

- Let's take him to his room and see if he is wounded. - Damon ordered, his voice dry and cold.

Elena nodded. She would do anything that he asked of her as long as she could find out what was wrong with Stefan. She picked up his legs while Damon lifted his torso, not bothering to hold his head. Had the situation been different, Elena might have complained about his lack of care, but she couldn't concentrate. Her mind was mounting several scenarios depicting Stefan's situation and none of them ended well.

By the time they got to their destination, Elena was already shaking out of fear that he would die. She kept looking at Damon, the desperation clear in her eyes. Every time she did so, the look on his face changed. Sometimes he seemed worried, other times he was just annoyed.

They laid Stefan down on his bed and Damon leaned close, smelling the air.

- There isn't even a trace of blood in the air. - He murmured, absentmindedly passing a hand through his brother's hair. - I don't know what to do, Elena. I don't even know what caused him to pass out.

Elena almost shivered at the tone of Damon's voice. It was cold and emotionless. But she knew that he was worried, she had seen the look in his eyes when they were climbing up the stairs. But even as his brother laid in bed, unconscious by no apparent reason, he still tried to pretend, he still kept the walls on his mind up, keeping any kind of sympathy from ever showing on his stone cold facade. She only wished she could do something to help him.

She climbed down the stairs, her head bent low in defeat. There was no way of helping him without knowing what had caused him to pass out. She tried to take her mind off him by thinking about the mysterious kiss she had shared with Damon earlier that day. She had expected him to be bragging about it, to be hitting on her uncontrollably, but he was acting almost normally. The only thing that had changed from his usual behavior were the mood swings he seemed to be experiencing, which Elena couldn't figure out why were happening.

With a ghost of a grin, she thought about her promise to herself that she would enjoy Christmas, no matter what. It wasn't looking like she was going to be able to keep it. But there was still hope. Her best friends and their boyfriends were there, ready for a party, and she intended to give them one. At least then, if she didn't manage to enjoy the night, she could say that she tried. She took one last hopeful glance at Damon, wondering what was going on in his mind. Something might be very wrong with his long missing brother and there was nothing they could do that night. That was bound to wake up some of the dormant emotions he kept hidden and locked up deep inside his mind, behind so many barriers.

Shaking her head, Elena scolded herself mentally. She was there to have fun, to enjoy herself by eating way too expensive food, chatting about non-supernatural things with her friends and dancing, not to worry and obsess. That was her normal routine.

She put a hand on Damon's shoulder and whispered with a slightly playful edge to her voice:

- You might want to take the drinks out now.

Damon allowed a small smile to appear on his lips. Elena almost sighed in relief. She could still count on him to literally force her to have fun, like he had done in Atlanta so many months before. She smiled slightly at the memory. It seemed like that day had happened so long ago, in another life, a life where she could actually have fun, where she didn't have to worry about Klaus, other Originals, sacrifices and bloodthirsty boyfriends. She only wished she could live another day like that.

As a thought crossed her mind, she grinned. She might not be able to have another day like that, but she most certainly could have another night like that. As she allowed her mouth to form a smile, she shoved all her problems aside, as much as she could, and braced herself for a night of fun.

When the idea popped up in her mind, it had seemed to easy, so simple. If worrying was so complicated, then she had supposed that not worrying should be easy. But it didn't work like that. A minute had just barely passed before her problems started nagging at the back of her mind, telling her that she needed to do something, that she needed to think about them.

With a sigh of pure and simple exasperation, Elena made her way to the kitchen, hoping that she just needed to cool off a little. She didn't even hear as Damon followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Double chapter! Well, I have a lot of work to do. R&amp;R!<strong>


	13. The Truth Is Welcome on Some Occasions

Disclaimer: For the I-Don't-Know time, I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

The Truth Is Welcome on Some Occasions

She never saw it coming. Elena had been keeping her ears open, searching for even a hint of the piece of information she was so eager to get. As Stefan opened the door and bursted into the house, she had her ears open, as she carried him upstairs, she had her ears open, as she entered the kitchen, she had ears open, but nothing helped her get ready for actually hearing it.

- So, how did it feel to be kissed by the older and hotter Salvatore? - Damon asked, smirking.

Elena could feel her knees grow weak as her whole body both relaxed in relief and tensed up in surprise. For a second, she felt like she might pass out. It had really happened. She had kissed Damon. It seemed too good to be true. All the worry and anxiousness that had been building up inside her started to leak out of her tired mind, giving space for a wave of relief and sheer happiness to wash in. But that all went away once she remembered the unconscious vampire that was resting in a room upstairs. She still had feelings for Stefan, she knew that. Never, not even for one second, had she doubted that. But she hadn't imagined that he was going to come back home.

She was surprised to find that a lot of time had passed since Damon had spoken. He was now staring at her with a worried look on his face, as if he was wondering whether she gone into shock. Taken aback, she said the first thing that came to her mind:

- Good... Very good.

Immediately, Elena regretted having said that. She could almost feel Damon's ego inflating and taking up all the space in the room. But, for her surprise, he didn't gloat or anything like that. His smile seemed to soften as he looked at her confused face. He approached her and took her head into his hands, staring at her deep brown eyes.

- What's wrong, Elena? - He asked with genuine concern.

She had hardly ever heard him speak like that. The few times he had, it had been with her. She could feel the corner of her lips twitching up as she allowed the warmness of his voice to penetrate her. She could feel herself relaxing and instinctually moving closer to him until the gap between them was less than an inch.

On the back of her mind, Elena could hear her conscience screaming at her to stop, to remember her passed out ex-boyfriend laying in the bed just above them. But her body didn't want to do that. Her cells were telling her that she needed him, that Damon was her grip to reality, that Stefan would never be the same, no matter how much he tried. He would never be rid of the curse that human blood was to him.

Just as she was about to give up and kiss him, the door burst open.


	14. Conflicts

Disclaimer: If anyone actually reads this, I'm sure you're tired of reading that I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Conflicts

Elena was tired of that. She was tired of never being able to do what she wanted, she was tired of being ordered around by Stefan and Damon, of thinking about her relationships, of being angry with Stefan but most of all, she was tired of having to fight her inner instinct. So, when the kitchen's door burst open and Stefan stepped in, she just kissed Damon.

For a second, she was afraid that he wasn't going to return it, that the kiss they had shared earlier that day had been enough for him. But then he kissed her back it and she was sure that, if there was a paradise, that was it. She never thought a kiss could possibly be that good. She didn't want them to have to end it and face the situation, but she knew they had no choice.

As they broke apart, a thought came to her mind. Stefan shouldn't be there. He should be passed out upstairs. She shoved it aside, deciding to deal with current situation first. Elena could feel her muscles tensing up in fear of the reaction that was to come. She didn't know what was Stefan's emotional state, she didn't know how much human blood he had drunk. If he was, as Damon put it, "high on blood", she was in serious trouble.

- Elena... - Stefan murmured, his eyes widening in surprise. - What are you doing?

She didn't want to answer, she didn't want to argue and she most definitely didn't want to have to deal with him. All she wanted was to have fun and enjoy the day, which was becoming more and more difficult.

- Look, Stefan, I don't want to fight. You went away, you left me, and I got over you. - She said, sighing.

Stefan's expression went from shocked to angry. He ran across the room towards Damon. There was nothing Elena could do. She watched as Damon was thrown into the wall, for the first time being weaker than his brother. Elena gasped in fear. She never thought she would be so afraid of Stefan. Of Damon, yes, but not of Stefan. She had always seen him as the nice brother, the one who had a better grip on humanity. For a while, that was true. But not anymore. At that moment, Elena could see the pure animalistic instinct that was guiding Stefan, telling what to do and when to do it. And she was afraid. Afraid for both herself and Damon. She could see in his eyes that he would kill them both without a moment of hesitation. She didn't want to die, not by his hands, and she most certainly didn't want Damon to die.

- You did this! - Stefan screamed, tightening his grip on his brother's throat - You compelled her! You turned her against me!

- Stefan, please! He didn't! - She pleaded, approaching him carefully.

She didn't want to cry, but the tears were getting hard to suppress. She was terrified, but not for her life. She was afraid for Damon's life and Stefan's conscience.


	15. Breakdown

Disclaimer: As you must know, I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Breakdown

Stefan slowly let Damon down, his eyes locked on Elena's. She sighed in relief. At least for that moment, they seemed to be safe. As Damon got up, glaring daggers at his brother, Elena ran to his side and hugged him, not caring that Stefan was watching. She needed to be sure that he was there, that nothing bad had happened to him. The second his life had been on the line, Elena was sure that her love for Damon was genuine. She couldn't live without him, she couldn't lose him. He hugged her back, his arms wrapping around her in a protective gesture.

- Explain this, then. - Stefan said, his voice as cold as ice.

Elena wondered how she could ever put what she felt for Damon in words. She loved him, but she knew that Stefan wanted to know more. He wanted to know how she had come to the conclusion that Damon was the one she loved the most, the one that would be best for her. She didn't know.

- I... I don't know, Stefan. I love him. - She murmured, tightening her grip on Damon.

Elena could see the doubt on Stefan's face. He didn't seem to know what to do. She knew the feeling. Then a thought came to her mind. She still didn't know how he was awake, or what had happened when he passed out. She was afraid to ask, but she knew that she had to stall for time. Eventually, someone would notice that they were taking long and then they could be rescued.

- Why did you pass out? What happened? - Asked Elena, trying to sound amused.

- It doesn't matter. - He replied, but Elena could see another emotion surfacing with the hate that seemed to dominating his mind. She had to keep looking into that.

- What was it? Were you hurt? - She insisted.

- It doesn't matter! - He repeated, his voice becoming angrier.

Snuggling deeper into Damon's chest, she braced herself for whatever was to come.

- Are you sure? - She questioned.

Stefan seemed to lose whatever grip he had over his vampire-augmented emotions. Tears started to run down his face and he fell to his knees. Elena did the only thing she could think of doing, she ran to his side and allowed him to snuggle on her shoulder. She was a little bit scared. She had never seen a vampire lose control so much over his emotions.

- It's my fault... - He murmured, wiping the tears of his face - I killed them, Elena. I killed them and I enjoyed it.

She caressed his hair, muttering soft words in his ear. She was still slightly afraid of him, but the feelings she had for the vampire told her she needed to be there for him. She looked up and saw Damon smiling knowingly.

- I think I know what happened... - He started, his expression becoming slightly darker.


	16. Questions Answered

Disclaimer: Once again I present you the writer of this story who doesn't own The Vampire Diaries- me!

Questions Answered

* * *

><p><em>She caressed his hair, muttering soft words in his ear. She was still slightly afraid of him, but the feelings she had for the vampire told her she needed to be there for him. She looked up and saw Damon smiling knowingly.<em>

_- I think I know what happened... - He started, his expression becoming slightly darker._

* * *

><p>- If a vampire turns off their emotions, they start building up inside them and when they flip the switch back on... well, it's really hard, as you can see. - Damon said, his voice lowering as he spoke.<p>

- He passed out because of that? - Elena asked, frowning.

Damon nodded, his eyes turning to his little brother. Elena could only wonder what was going on inside his head. Seeing Stefan like that should hurt him as much as it hurt her, but she could find no trace of pain on his face, or of any other emotion. She wondered whether he had ever flipped the switch like Stefan had, blocking out any and all kinds of feelings. He spoke about it like he was speaking from experience.

- Come on, Elena, we have to get him to his room. - Damon said, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

She let go of him and stared at his terrified eyes. He looked so sad, so afraid and, at the same time, so relieved. She could only imagine what he was going through. She wished he didn't have to suffer like he was at the moment, but she knew it was for the best. He had wanted that, he wanted to feel again, even knowing what was going to happen.

Damon picked Stefan up and ran upstairs. Elena waited a second and followed him, her mind having a little bit of trouble processing all the new information she had just received. Even after having to accept so many things she never thought possible, the tiniest of things could still surprise her.

When she got to his room, Stefan was sitting on the bed, wiping more tears out of his eyes. She hated to see him like that. After all what he had been through to save Damon, he didn't deserve that. She sat on the bed beside him and passed an arm around his waist, hoping that it would calm him a little.

- I... I think you should know why I came. - Stefan said, making a big effort to hold back the tears - I came for... I came for you, Elena. I mi... missed you and I wanted to be here on Christmas. But... - The tears began to run down his cheeks faster and faster as he tried to go on.

- Sh... It's okay, Stefan. - Elena soothed him, caressing his back.

She knew what he meant, but she didn't know what to do. She couldn't choose between the brothers. She loved Damon and she still had feelings for Stefan. And if she chose one, she would be hurting the other and she could never hurt Stefan or Damon. For a second, she wished she had never kissed Damon, that she had never known the paradise she could find with him.

She looked from Stefan to Damon for a while, wondering if she could ever live without either of them. She couldn't picture it. Both scenarios seemed so empty, so lifeless. She couldn't live without either one of them but she knew she would have to.


	17. There's Just Nothing You Can Do

Disclaimer: Another chapter is published and I still don't own The Vampire Diaries. Isn't this sad?

There's Just Nothing You Can Do

She didn't want to be Katherine. She didn't want to believe what her doppleganger had said, "It's ok to love them both." The words still rung in her ears, playing themselves over and over again as she thought about her dilemma. She could appreciate the vampire's doubt.

No, it isn't ok to love them both. - Elena muttered, pacing around in an empty room in the Boarding House.

She had excused herself from the party for a while, claiming that she needed some air, her promise of having fun completely forgotten. Having fun seemed wrong when she had such an important decision to make. She knew Damon and Stefan had both been toyed with too much for her to make the choice and change her mind after a couple of days. She wouldn't be Katherine. She couldn't be Katherine. If she even began to act too much like her doppleganger, she would lose them both, and she couldn't stand that. She had to be responsible, she had to think before she acted. The Salvatore brothers meant too much for her.

With a sigh, Elena sat on the floor and put her head on her hands. She had no idea how she could possibly choose between them. They were so special to her, so precious. She didn't know how she could just discard one like an outdated device. She wished the choice wasn't so hard, that none of them would be devastated if she chose the other one, but she knew that was impossible. She had to deal with the situation the way it presented itself to her. She couldn't look for any loopholes, for any way out. If she did, she would be no better than Katherine.

She knew that her feelings for Stefan were still strong and that their relationship could last, but she found herself strongly drawn to Damon. After Stefan broke her heart by going away even after he was free of the compulsion, Elena couldn't help but wonder how much she could trust him. She knew she could trust Damon, she knew that he would do anything he needed to keep her safe. He had protected her when Stefan wasn't there, he had kept her out of dangerous situations over her loud protests and he was willing to take a stake for her.

Just as she was about to make her choice, she remembered the safety and comfort Stefan gave her, the stability that he managed to bring to her messed up life. She loved the feeling that the whole world could change and she would still have that one constant in her life.

But then she thought about all what Damon and her had gone through and she was sure. She chose Damon. They had lived through so many dangers, they had saved each other's lives so many times. Along the several close calls they had had, a bond started to form, a bond that now reflected on their relationship.

She didn't want to have to break the news to Stefan while he was in such a fragile state of mind, bur she had no choice. It couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'll have the next chapter ready today! It has to end before Christmas is over, right?<strong>


	18. Breaking the News

Disclaimer: Like the title of this chapter says, I'm going to have to break the news. I don't own The Vampire Diaries. Shocking, isn't it?

Breaking the News

She walked back into the living room, her eyes showing a confidence that hadn't shined on them for quite a while. She was so sure of her choice that the guilt she felt for leaving Stefan and replacing him with his brother was almost completely overshadowed. But as her eyes caught the younger Salvatore's, she still felt her heart squeezing. She knew she was doing what was best for all of them, but she couldn't help but feel bad for him. He had done so much for her, even if it wasn't in the way that she wanted him to.

- I need to talk to you. - She stated, her eyes locked on Stefan and Damon.

They both nodded, knowing what was coming. She hated to see them so nervous but, most of all, she hated that she was the reason why they were nervous. She disliked the power she had over their lives and the how easy it was for her to decide who would be crushed and who would be happy. She knew they would follow their hearts even if it led them to a cliff and she admired them for that. She only wished she wasn't the one who had to push one of them over the edge.

There she was, in the same empty room she had used to think about the decision she had to make, ready to break the news. Damon and Stefan both shifted uneasily as Elena looked at them one last time before saying the words that would change not only her life as the life of both vampires.

- I choose Damon. - She blurted out before she lost the courage.

She could see Stefan's eyes widening in surprise as her words sinked in. Elena took a step back as she saw tons of emotions flashing in his eyes, fighting for the main place in his mind. Anger, sadness, understanding... She lost count of them. Finally, Stefan settled for understanding, though she could see the strain he had to do to stay in control. She then turned to Damon.

His eyes were wide in surprise and his lips curved up in delight. She didn't expect anything else. But as she looked more closely, she realized that there was something else, hidden behind his mask. Sympathy. Sympathy for the pain his brother was suffering. She couldn't believe that she was ever fooled by the facade he put on to protect himself. He loved his brother and that would never change, betrayal or no betrayal, Katherine or no Katherine.

She smiled, glad that she had finally chosen and that she was getting to know Damon better, even if in a weird way.

Come on, we have a party to get back to. - Elena called.

Damon shot a last look toward his brother and followed Elena out of the room. They were both pretty sure that Stefan wasn't going to attend to the party. The silence felt thick in the air, but no one had the courage to break it. The clarity of coming to a conclusion had already passed, giving guilt a large amount of space in Elena's mind. She felt horrible about what she had done to Stefan. She loved him, but not in the same way and not with the same strength she loved Damon. She had made the only choice she could, but she still felt as selfish as Katherine. She only hoped that, one day, even if decades from then, Stefan could forgive her.

All eyes fell on the new couple as they entered the living room. Elena took a deep breath, trying to think of a way to tell her friends the news without giving them a heart attack.

- Stefan and I... we're broken up and I'm with Damon. - She announced, tripping on a few words as she thought them.

The whole room went silent. Elena waited for someone to say something, shifting uncomfortably. She was afraid of the reaction she might get. She knew that none of her friends, except Alaric, were very fond of Damon, but she hoped that they would understand what she felt for him and that she had to respect her heart, even if it went directly against her brain.

- You... you chose Damon. - Caroline finally spoke.

Elena nodded. She had expected a much worse reaction. Caroline had been Damon's pet human for a quite a while before she was turned into a vampire and Bonnie hated him. She could only hope that they would get used to his even more constant presence.

- Elena. - Bonnie pointed towards the door.

- No, Bonnie. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to change my mind. Don't you see? This is what I wanted all along. - Elena exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

- He has killed so many people out of sheer malice!

- So has Stefan, only we don't know about it! - She argued. Receiving no reply, she continued- Now let's try and enjoy Christmas.

With that, Elena turned on the radio and signaled for Damon to get the food from the kitchen. She could see in Bonnie's eyes that the discussion was not over. She knew that there was no way out of talking to the witch, but she didn't want to do it there and at that time. She wanted to enjoy whatever was left of her night. After all the stress she had been through, she deserved it.

Elena was having a blast talking and just generally having fun. She had forgotten what it felt like to have a normal life. No vampires, no werewolves, no hybrids, just she and her friends.

As dinner ended and the party began, Elena decided to check on Stefan. She was worried about him. With his emotions amplified and accumulated, there was no telling what kind of stupidity he might do. She knocked on his room, her heart beating so hard it seemed to want to break out of her chest. Receiving no reply, she opened the door just slightly. Stefan was nowhere to be seen. She carefully stepped in, her mind rushing with the different ideas of what could have happened, each worse than the last. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw a note on Stefan's pillow.

Dear Elena,

I'm sorry, but I can't stay. I want you to know that I don't blame you for your choice. Maybe Damon really is the best for you.

I'm going back to Katherine now. If I can't have you, then there is no point in keeping my emotion's switch on. I'm trying Elena, but I'm losing the battle. I can't keep this up for long. I just have to finish this letter, then I can go. 

As I write this, I can hear you and your friends downstairs, having fun. With Damon. I can't take it. I love you, Elena. I love you and every time I hear you kissing him, having fun with him, a piece of me is torn away.

Besides, if I stay I'll only make things harder for you and Damon and I want you to be with him. You deserve someone stable in your life and I can no longer be that person. I know my brother. I know that deep down he is still the guy that was my best friend, who was there for me when I needed him. When he's with you, he is that guy. I hope can see that. For a long time, I couldn't.

I'm sorry, Elena, I really am, but I think you'll understand why I had to do this.

I just want you to know that I love you. Even when I turn off my emotions, I will still love you.

Stefan

As she read the note tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had done. In one way or another, she had made Stefan become the Ripper again. She had forced him to go back to doing things he would later regret. Elena tried to think that it wasn't her fault, that she had no way of knowing, but every time she thought about it all that came to her mind was "you should have known".

Elena was so concentrated on the letter that she barely heard as Damon walked into the room. He glanced around for a while before he spotted the piece of paper on his girlfriend's hands.

- He's gone. For good this time. He's with Katherine. - She said, wiping the tears of her eyes.

Damon nodded, his face clear of any emotion. Elena looked up, searching for even a hint that he cared, that he loved Stefan as a brother. And there it was, clear in his eyes, the sadness of losing his brother to the same vampire that had gotten them where they were, who had turned them into what they were.

- It'll be okay, Damon. - Elena muttered, hugging him.

He shook his head.

- No, it won't. He's never coming back. - Damon replied, his voice just barely letting her see what he was feeling.

Elena snuggled deeper into his chest. As long as she knew that he was there, she would be fine, she would know that nothing was going to harm her easily.

She looked up and smiled as she felt Damon's lips crashing on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm thinking about writing one last chapter about Stefan and Katherine... What do you guys think?<strong>

**Well, if I don't write it, this is the last chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**I wanted to thank all my reviewers, especially Nymphadora, who reviewed many of my chapters and helped me with constructive criticism. Also, her stories are great, I think you should check them out.**

**Merry Christmas!**


	19. Wandering Off

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned The Vampire Diaries! But, as I am reminded every time I write this, I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

The Petrova Curse

Chapter One- Wandering Off

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is a preview to the sequel which I have already posted. Its name is The Petrova Curse. It's more focused on Steferine than on Delena, but there will be Delena too.<strong>

* * *

><p>The note felt heavy in his hands, but Stefan knew he had to do it. He had to go back to Katherine. He couldn't stay with Elena and he couldn't stand the weight of his emotions. Going back was the best option. One single teardrop running down his cheek, he placed the note on his pillow. He could only hope that Elena would understand.<p>

As footsteps approached his door, he knew he had to go. Deep down, Stefan hoped he wouldn't be fast enough, that Elena would catch him before he jumped out the window. He was afraid. Once he turned off his emotions, he would quite possibly kill people, torture them simply because it suited his needs and do several other things he considered condemnable. But the pain was so great he couldn't keep himself from doing the one thing that would make it stop. He flipped the switch.

His last thought before jumping out the window was that he needed to find Katherine. Before he ran away, she had been staying in a small town just outside of Mystic Falls. That was the first place he would search. As he made his way to the little hotel, the only one in the city, he wondered what was going on with Elena. He had heard her crying. Even with his emotions turned off, he could still feel for her, though not with the same intensity. He would never be completely cold-blooded, it didn't matter how hard he tried. He hadn't lied when he wrote that he would still love her even with his emotions switch flipped off. The only way for him to stop loving her was compulsion.

In the distance, he could make out the slender shape of Katherine.

- It took you long enough to come back. - She commented, a smile playing on her lips.

- Katherine. - Stefan acknowledged.

- Come on, we have a long trip ahead of us. - She motioned for him to follow her.

As they made their way to the car, which Katherine had stolen for them, Stefan couldn't help but wonder what she was up to that time. She still hadn't shared her master plan with him, probably knowing that his emotional state was unstable even when he had the switch turned off. Katherine was no fool. She knew when and how to play her cards. All what Stefan knew was that she had a quarrel with the Originals, and whenever she had a quarrel with someone this person better look over their shoulders. She wasn't going to quit easily.

They sped off the driveway, the engines humming soothingly.

- Where are we going? - Stefan asked, resting his elbow on the door.

- New York. - She smiled wickedly.

The landscape outside his window soon got boring and he turned his attention back to Katherine. He couldn't help but appreciate how much she looked like Elena and, when she wanted, how much she sounded like Elena. He almost sighed. He would never be rid of his humanity, never. All he could do was pretend and try to dim the light of his emotions. But he would always be a little human.


End file.
